The present invention is concerned with certain biphenylyl alkenoic acids and esters having pharmaceutical utility, especially for inhibiting blood platelet aggregation.
Biphenylylalkenoic acids where the alkenoic acid moiety has four or less carbon atoms are known (see e.g. European Patent Application No. 20230, German No. 2,205,732, RD No. 189,021, Belgian No. 840,354, Belgian No. 825,643). The trans isomer of biphenylylbutenoic acid is specifically taught in R. C. Child et al. Arznei Forsch 30, 695-702 (1980). These compounds are generally taught to have anti-inflammatory activity.
Biphenylyl alkenoic acids have been discovered which can be used as blood platelet aggregation inhibitors and to prevent bronchoconstriction.